


sakura is a haruno

by idoitextrodinair



Series: the cherry blossom on the water [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, God I'm tired, No Uchiha Massacre, No beta we die like Neji, more of a genral starter for my version of the story before i start doing more specific sceans, part of a seires, sakura haruno has sharp teeth, theres slight inosaku but it's more of sakura being a baby gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoitextrodinair/pseuds/idoitextrodinair
Summary: sakura is a haruno all through out her life
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Series: the cherry blossom on the water [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132193
Kudos: 23





	sakura is a haruno

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading please comment if you see any mistakes please tell me. in this story there's no uchiha massacre or ino and sakura's weird rivalry also team 7s sensei is left vague on purpose. ( just because they used the bell test doesn't mean they're kakashi)

Sakura is a haruno.

She’s a haruno when she's born while cherry blossoms bloomed early. A miracle birth the doctors said. Her mother almost died before she got to hold her little cherry blossom. With a pink tuft of hair and jade eyes , smiling up at her and kizashi.

Sakura is a haruno.

Sakura is a haruno even when she was three years old with teeth far too sharp. Her teeth , dad says, iare sharp because she’s so smart that her body got to reflect it. Sakura thinks it’s a funny joke since her dad has sharp teeth too but that doesn't stop her from repeating it over and over again to the people who stare. 

Sakura is a haruno.

Sakura is a haruno even when ami and a bunch of the other mean girls pull her hair. Her lovely pink hair from her mother. Her mother says the same thing whenever she comes home crying about the mean girls. “Sakura you are a haruno that means you are descended from one of the most powerful families in the land of tea.” 

Sakura is a haruno when the pretty blonde girl stands up for her. The blond girl's name is Ino and she’s the most gorgeous girl sakura ever saw! With short blonde hair that shined in the light and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like her mothers jewels. They become quick friends. 

Sakura is a haruno

Sakura is haruno when she kicks an old man in the shins for yelling at the kid in her class. He looks so much like Ino only with darker blond hair. He says his name is Naruto uzumaki and she remembers hearing about him. According to the lady that babysits her he’s a troublemaker. She thinks he looks more like a sunflower than a trouble maker and when she says that he just laughs.

Sakura is a haruno

Sakura is a haruno when she gets the best score in everything but taijutsu. Naruto begs for her to help him study while Ino ( still as beautiful as ever) suggests they go out to eat so they can celebrate but quickly forgets when she sees Sasuke uchihas older brother. Something in sakura's chest hurts when ino says stuff like that and she doesn't know why.

Sakura is a haruno  
Sakura is a haruno when she gets placed on team 7 with the uchiha prodigy and with one of her best friends who’s also the deadliest of the class. Sauske looks down on them naruto gets upset and their teacher calls them dumb. 

Sakura is a haruno when she gets up and tells her new sensai to go screw himself and feeds naruto some of her food then unties him.  
Sakura is a haruno when she passes her senseis test.


End file.
